


Spring Breeze.

by 707dayslate



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-05 00:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/707dayslate/pseuds/707dayslate
Summary: “Got him.” You thought, as his cheeks turned a soft pink. Your lips still dusting his finger, you spoke softly. “You were sleeping so peacefully, I’m sorry I woke you up, my Prince.”





	1. Chapter 1

Days like this make you wonder how you will ever leave his side again. Your bodies laying together, his arm around your waist as he softly breathes in front of you. The soft cool air blowing in the window, making the curtains sway as the sun in the afternoon shines down on the other side of the building. It’s the perfect time to nap, but today out of all of the other days, you woke up before him.   
You’re not mad that you did though, it’s rare to see the sleeping prince. He always wakes up before you do, I wonder if he feels the same as you do right now when he watches you sleep. 

Your eyes softly gaze at the blonde before you, his lashes dusting his upper cheeks, his glasses a little crooked. You smile as you hear his soft breathing through his barely opened lips. He is so breathtaking, and he doesn’t even know it. You stretch your neck a little to lightly kiss the top of his forehead, as to not wake him. Your hands twiddle as your lips press together. You wish to touch him, but he deserves this nap. Your fingers dance softly through the ends of his hair; soft like cherry blossoms. You lean forward again to kiss the top of his forehead, letting the smell of his hair envelop your nose. The scent is soft, warm, and intoxicating. You kiss his forehead again before pulling away to watch his face again. The arm lazy placed on your hip pulls back towards his body, until his hand stops at your hip. The blonde arches his back a bit, taking a deep breath before his eyes slowly blink open. His lips turn into a soft smile as he looks at you, his hand at your hip sliding up your body until it reaches your face, his fingers tucking your hair behind your ear. 

“And what did I do to deserve to be woken up with an angel beside me?” You smile, your cheeks turning a soft pink. You lift your hand up to grasp his wrist, pulling his fingers before your lips. Your lips dust the pad of his index finger. “I’d like to know what I did to deserve someone like you, Natsuki.” You watched his face, focused on yours as you softly kissed his finger, then moving his wrist to kiss the next one.   
“Got him.” You thought, as his cheeks turned a soft pink. Your lips still dusting his finger, you spoke softly. “You were sleeping so peacefully, I’m sorry I woke you up, my Prince.” Your hand that was grasping his wrist moved to place his four fingers on yours the other way, your thumb holding them in place. Your lips went to kiss the space below his knuckles. Your eyes half open as your gaze remained the same. His lips opened slightly as the dusting on his cheeks darkened. “Go in for the kill.” Your inner thought spoke, your mind moving quickly afterwards. Your thumb pressed on the pads on his fingers, your thumb making his hand open. Your hand slid back to his wrist, holding it in place as you kissed the palm of his hand. You moved his wrist down slowly afterwards. 

You’ve never seen Natsuki so.. flustered. His cheeks were a dark pink, his lips opened to a soft “o” shape, his glasses sliding down his nose. “Did I go too far?” You thought. You let go of his wrist, a small knot in your stomach building. “Nat-Chan, I’m-“ you couldn’t finish your sentence. How could you with his lips pressing so feverishly against yours? The palm of his hand was pressed against your cheek, you felt the bed dip a little as he scooted closer to you. Your hand moved to his hair, slowly sliding through to the back of his scalp. The heat in your body started to travel to your face as his hand slid down your curves to your thigh, softly gripping it and moving it so your leg was on top of his. His hand slid to the dip of your back, sliding you closer, your lips leaving his for a moment. You both breathed at a quicker pace than normal as you looked at each other. He leaned in to kiss your lips for a quick second, before barely pulling away. His lips hovered over yours as he barely spoke. “Don’t start something you can’t stop, cutie.”


	2. Spring Breeze.

Natsuki lifted himself up with the arm he was laying on, the comforter sliding with him as he lifted one leg and placed it beside your lower thigh, the other leg copying. You followed his movements, landing you on your back, your head still in the pillows. The blush on Natsuki's face was still prominent, a soft feeling of achievement was in the back of your mind. You looked up at the man above you, your hands sliding up his arms. Toned. You swear he was sculpted by a goddess. You came back to what was in front of you when Natsuki pressed his lips against yours again; soft, sloppy kisses that made your very core shake. His lips hovered over yours again, looking at your face before a soft giggle came from his throat. "You're so cute, it makes me want to eat you up." His hands slid down the side of your torso to the front of your shirt, his lips kissing your cheek, every press of his lips were leaving a trail of fire against your skin. A small gasps escaped your lips as he kissed right below your ear, his breath hot on the shell of your ear as his hands slid your shirt up until he felt the band of your bra. His finger's danced lazily below the wire of your bra, making you giggle. "Can you sit up for me dear, I'll make it worth your effort." Natsuki peppered your neck with kisses before sitting up again to watch you.

You felt a bit dizzy when you sat up, unsure if it was from laying down so long or from the blonde in front of you. His fingers pulled at the fabric of your shirt, your arms lifting up in response. Natsuki's arms went behind you, your eyes focused on his you felt the clips of you bra come undone. You sigh in relief as he pulled the straps down your shoulders, then moved to quickly cover your chest with your arms. Natsuki placed the palm of his hand on your cheek, smiling softly. "Dear, I wish to see you. Please don't doubt that I'll find your body breathtaking." He softly kissed your nose, then pulled away to look at you. You eyes stayed focus on him as you move your arms away from your chest, his eyes traveled down your body. A small chuckle came from his throat, before leaning down again. "Beautiful." His lips went to kiss yours again, his hand lifting up to cup your breast. You softly moan into his lips as he softly massages your breast, your nipple perking up in his palm. You pull away from the kiss, your hand moving to tuck some of his hair behind his ear. "I wish to see you too, Natsuki." His hand lowered from your breast as he smiled. Both of your hands moved to his button up cardigan, un-doing each button as you sat up a bit more to reach him. Your lips could only reach his jaw. "Why is he so damn tall?" You thought to yourself. You let the last button go, then pressed kisses to his jaw as the cardigan slid off of his arms. Your fingers went to the hem of his shirt, only for your wrist to be stopped by his hands. "Allow me." His hands slid up your arms to your shoulders, gently pushing you back into the bed. The blonde sat back up, his fingers slowly lifting his shirt up, your eyes following the hem of it. You bit your bottom lip as he threw his shirt to the side of the room, his movements slow.

His eyes focused on your face as his knee went between your legs as he leaned down to capture your lips again. Heavy, deep, and full of passion. His hand went back to your breast, his thumb circling your nipple. You moaned softly, Natsuki taking the chance to let his tongue slide past your lips into your mouth. His knee slowly slid up between your thighs, his free hand holding your chin in place with his thumb and index finger to hold the kiss as long as he could. His lips pulled away first, his chest moving up and down, yours following the same movements. You felt as if your core was on fire, just by the placement of his knee. His thumb went to rub the bottom of your lip; wet, slightly swollen from his kisses. He loved the way your body reacted for him.

You kissed the pad of his thumb, then gently sucked as your tongue swayed back and forth. "There is that look again." You thought to yourself. Swollen lips, bright red cheeks, his hair messier than normal. Natsuki moved his hand away, his hands traveling down your sides to your hips, his fingers playing with the waist of your pants as his lips slowly pecked down your chest. His eyes watching you in content as your back slightly arched for him. His lips took in one of your perk nipples, his tongue copying your actions that you used on his thumb just seconds ago. You felt the waist of your pants being slid down your thighs, you pout at the sudden loss of warmth gone from your nipples. You watched Natsuki slide your pants down your legs, you see them fly to the other side of the room. His hands were back onto your hips, his fingers playing with the detailed lace of your panties. Your hands went to cover his, his eyes looking up at your face. You giggled a little, your voice soft. "You first, Nat-chan." Natsuki smiled, his hands leaving your hips as it went to the button in front of his pants. Natsuki slid off the bed, your eyes following him as you sat up to watch. His hands worked quickly at his pants, them sliding off of him in a blink of in eye. Your eyes tried not to look down, but temptation took over your body. Your eyes flashed down for a second, a very long second. You didn't look up until the man before you walked up to you, your cheeks red with embarrassment. He pinched your chin between his index finger and thumb, making you look up at him as his face closed in on yours. "Like the view, princess?" His voice dropped almost an octave, causing your very core to shake. His voice stayed low as he chuckled.

"You know, its not nice to tease people." You softly spoke as you looked at him. He softly smirked before leaning in to kiss you, his tongue running along the bottom of your lip, wanting a taste of you. You happily obliged, your mouth opening slowly to allow enterance. He tasted sweet, almost too sweet. Your mind was starting to go fuzzy, so much in fact that you didn't notice Natsuki's hand moving away from your chin to his briefs. His hands worked to quickly slide down his briefs and step out of them before backing away from the kiss. You gasped slightly for air, your foreheads pressing together as he spoke. "You turn, princess." You moved your head away to lay back into the bed, your feet pressing down into the bed as you lifted your lower body up to remove your panties. It was Natuki's turn to watch, with that in mind, you took your time. His face turning a slight shade of red as your core was exposed. Natsuki walked over to assist you with taking them off, them flying across the room without hesitation. He crawled over you, his lips crashing into yours again for a few seconds before backing away. Your head sunk into the pillows again as you spread your thighs, your legs loosly hanging around his hips. You felt his cock pressing against you, causing the blood in your body to rush to your core, your clit throbbing. His eyes looked into yours for a split second before looking down at your upper chest and face. His voice was low again as he spoke. "I'm sorry to seem so impatient, but I need you now." You nodded as you slid one hand into his hair, a soft smile spreading across your face, Natsuki's face mirroring the same. He leaned down to kiss you again, it was soft, sweet.

Then there came the fire, rushing through your veins as his cock slowly slid into you. Your hands cupped his jaw as you kissed him harder to muffle your moans, his thrust slow but a bit hard. He was impatient, but you didn't mind at all, you loved his cock buried inside you. His hands went to your breast, his grip a bit harder as he thrusted inside you. Your pussy gripped him in all the right ways already, his mind was already going fuzzy. His hands went to grab yours and press them into the pillows beside your head, his lips moving away from yours. His breathing was matching his thrust, them becoming more vocal as he tried to speak. "I wanted to see your face, dear." A moan slipped away from your lips, causing the man above you to thrust a bit faster. A low groan came from his throat as the grip on your hands tightened. He leaned down to whisper in your ear, his thrust still remaining the same. "I love you, so much." Another moan came from his mouth as he moved back into the position before. "I love you too, Na-ahh!" Your head leaned back as his hand moved quickly to your clit, using two fingers to rub in a clock-wise circle. You felt the spring inside your lower body tightening as Natsuki thrusted. Every moan he made went through your ears and straight to your clit. The blonde leaned down a bit kiss your lips quickly, his thrust relenting as he spoke. "You're so beautiful when you're like this. Cum for me princess, please?" Groans slipped through his words as his thrust started to fall uneven. He was so close, luckily for you, you were as well. Your back arched off the bed as you felt the spring in your lower body snap. Your core tightened around Natsuki as he thrusted hard into you, his hand unmercifully rubbing your clit as you both came. His hand and thrust slowly came to a halt, his and your breathing mis-matched and heavy as he pressed his forehead against yours.

You softly kissed his lips before he pulled out of you, and laid back down beside you. You followed his movements, his hand going to rest on your hips as he kissed your shoulder blade from behind. Natsuki reached for the blankets, covering both of you. You smiled softly as your eyes closed, the outside world not mattering in this moment. Natsuki kissed your shoulder lazily, his lips resting on your skin. "Lets stay like this for a few more minutes. I don't want to let you go yet." You nodded as you pressed your body against his, your hand covering his hand resting on your hips. "I could stay like this forever if you'd let me, Natsuki."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to create! Between work and the holidays, its been hard to get any writing in. Enjoy.


End file.
